


Please, Let Us Help...

by ftmancomluciferianwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ron Weasley, Broken Draco Malfoy, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gang Rape, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Malnutrition, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Draco Malfoy, Suicidal Draco Malfoy, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, aro/ace hermione, greyback rapes draco, if i missed any please tell me, ron only wants to help, this will be so sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmancomluciferianwitch/pseuds/ftmancomluciferianwitch
Summary: Draco wasn't sure where he was, he was too sore and tired to check, but he heard his parents voices and that's all that mattered.They were alive.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS TO CHECK THE TWS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!
> 
> XOXOLUCIFER

Note: all flashbacks will be in _italics,_ all PTSD induced flashbacks will be in _**bold** **italics** , _the present tense(whenever harry, ron ect. were in 5th year, at 15) will be in normal text, and all letters will be underlined. this notice will be at the top of every chapter and any updates will be added when necessary. 

{No PoV, 3rd Person(all chapters will be like this unless stated otherwise)}

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy smiled down at the sleeping bundle in his mother's arms, and, without even speaking, agreed he was definitely a Draco. A Draco Lucius Malfoy._

The two parents sadly looked at their boy, as the Dark Lord spoke to him. 

"Draco, due to your Father's failures, you will pay the price. Not only will you get the Dark Mark, but you will be Greyback's personal slave, to do whatever he wishes to do, for two weeks. Hopefully your Father learns his lesson," The Dark Lord smirked a disgusting smirk, carefully watching the two parents as their son's punishment sank in. 

Narcissa was the first to gasp. 

"My Lord, please, don't pull Draco into this, punish us! Please! Don't let Greyback use him, you know what he'll do to him!"

Lucius held his wife's hand under the table as he spoke, after he had nudged her leg to stop before she starts to cry, "My Lord, the full moon is in two days, you're surely not going to let Greyback near Draco on the night are you?" 

Voldemort laughed, a raspy noise emerging instead. "Why, Lucius, of course I am! Even more fun for Fenr-"

Greyback cut him off- "My Lord, I will not be near the boy during the full moon, last one I was near I killed, I want this one the full two weeks," 

Nearly the whole table laughed at this, apart from the Malfoy's. 

~~~~~

Draco was chained in the lowest, darkest, coldest cellar the Malfoy Manor held, naked. He would be fed a bread roll every two days and given a bottle of water every day by Winky. 

He had moved to the corner once he had discovered his chains would let him move that far, to at least try to stay warm. He knew how cold this cellar got. 

It didn't take long for the boy to realise what type of slave he would be. He was going to be the werewolf's sex slave for a fortnight. 

~~~~~

It wasn't until the next day, Draco had assumed, that Greyback had came to the cellar for the first time. He brought down a lamp with him and set it near the entrance, strolling towards the shivering boy. 

He growled out one word, and that was enough for Draco to realise he had no choice in anything for the next two weeks. 

"Up."

Draco stood up, with much struggle due to being tucked into a ball all night, but stood none of the less.

[RAPE STARTS HERE]

Greyback reached a hand to the boy's groin, wrapping a hand around his limp cock, tugging on it. 

"Even if you don't get hard, I'm still fucking you,"

Greyback pushed Draco back onto the cold concrete, turning him around and pushing his face to the floor but keeping his ass up. 

Draco received no instructions after that, but could hear the wolf's clothes being thrown to the floor. 

Draco knew Greyback was already hard. He saw the boner when he walked in.

Greyback kneeled behind Draco, and without any preparation, shoved his cock into him. 

A scream erupted from the boy's lips. Being a virgin had only made it more painful. His screams only fed Greyback's horniness, but Draco didn't know this. If he did he wouldn't be doing it. 

\------

Narcissa and Lucius could hear Draco's screams from the meeting table, where the Dark Lord was discussing Harry Potter's whereabouts. 

"-Dolohov will find the whereabouts of Mr. Potter. Lucius and Narcissa, you will stay here and make sure no wards are broken. Everyone will follow these orders, or you will be killed or in the same position-" He took a pause to chuckle at his choice of words- "as young Draco. I hope you all understand the importance of your tasks. Pettigrew, come, we must get back to work,"

Narcissa felt Bellatrix sit next to her and saw the tears on her face. 

"Bella? What's wrong?"

Lucius looked up at this, setting his glass of wine down on the table. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why Our Lord decided to punish Dragon. I can't stand the sound of his screams. I just... I'm sorry,"

Lucius put his hand on her shoulder, "Bella, you know it's not your fault, you had just as much say in this as we did,"

Bella seemed to relax at this and cuddled into her little sister. The younger seemed to appreciate this just as much as the older. 

Lucius went to busy himself with paperwork, if only to distract himself from his boy's screams. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- hey yall, its ur author, lucifer, here! i know this chapter is short, but i felt that where i stopped was a good place to finish this chapter up. if i need to add any more TW's, please let me know. i dont want to trigger anybody. the first few chapters may focus on draco and the other malfoys, idk yet. this may be slowburner tbh, but i promise there will be dron(is that the draco/ron ship name? i have no clue) content at some point. i just dont want it to feel rushed. i also wont have much of a schedule as i have school, but i'll update whenever i can, i promise. 

love yall!

-XOXOLUCIFER 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wasn't sure how much time had passed. But, he did know Greyback had raped him 17 times since he had been locked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, please read the tags for any tw's. pls tell me if i need to add any more. 
> 
> enjoy. 
> 
> -XOXOLUCIFER

Note: all flashbacks will be in _italics,_ all PTSD induced flashbacks will be in _**bold** **italics** , _the present tense(whenever harry, ron ect. were in 5th year, at 15) will be in normal text, and all letters will be underlined. this notice will be at the top of every chapter and any updates will be added when necessary. 

~~~~~

Draco wasn't sure how long had passed, he had lost track of time very early on. What he did know was that the full moon had passed, and that _he_ had raped him 17 times. He couldn't think the name without bursting into tears. 

He heard a small crack behind him and jumped, sighing in relief when he saw Winky with a bread roll and a fresh bottle of water. 

"Thank you, Winky, thank you so much-" He started, taking a pause to take a sip of water- "How long have I been down here? If you're allowed to tell me, of course,"

"Young Master Malfoy has beens in the cellar for ten days and two hours," After announcing the time Draco had been in the cellar, she was gone with the click of her boney fingers. 

Ten days down, four more to go. 

~~~~~

Molly Weasley was shocked when a peacock patronus flew into her kitchen during breakfast, and she was even more shocked when Lucius Malfoy's strained voice came out of it. 

"I don't have long to say this, so I will make it blunt. You-Know-Who has ordered a certain wolf to torture Draco. Do not be shocked if he turns up on your doorstep,"

And, just like that, the patronus was gone, the voice was gone, and the Weasley family, minus Bill, Charlie and Percy, and plus Harry and Hermione, were sat in silence, breakfast forgotten. 

Fred was the first to speak up, "So you're tellin' me that You-Know-Who got Greyback to torture Malfoy, and now he might turn up here? God this year is weird,"

Molly could only nod, trying to think of what she should do to prepare, just in case the young, and most likely very scared and hurt, Malfoy does turn up. 

"Ron, Harry and Hermione, can you please go and clean Bill's old room? It's the biggest out of the spares," She ordered, getting fresh sheets, a box for old stuff, and cleaning items, as they couldn't use magic out of school yet. 

She gave the items to the three teens and told them what they were all for, letting them know they at least had all day to get a big chunk done. 

She turned back to the rest of her family. 

"Fred, George, if he does turn up, I'm going to need you two to hold off all pranks. We have no idea what has happened to him, how scared he will be or why his parents chose us of all people. Ginny, I'll need you to help out as much as you can with whatever needs help with. I hope you all understand why." Then, without saying another word, she turned around and set off to Bill's old room. 

~~~~~

Draco shuddered as he felt the hot, sticky breath on his bruised neck. He thought it had to have been at least another day since Winky had told him how long he was in the cellar, but it had turned out it was still the same day, and Greyback was twice as horny. 

Greyback pushed him onto his knees, thrusting his cock into his mouth, making him gag. 

Draco had learned that Greyback was vocal and dominant, oh so dominant. Draco hated the noises of pleasure coming from the older man. He didn't want to pleasure him. He wanted to be safe, in his mum and dad's arms.

All of a sudden, a hot, salty liquid was being shot into the back of his throat, and he wasn't sure weather he should swallow it or not, but, judging but the fact Greyback hadn't pulled his now limp cock out of his mouth, he took that as an indicator to swallow it. It took all of his might to not throw it back up. 

Greyback pushed him onto his side, in a puddle of his own piss. Great. 

~~~~~

Soon, but surely, a fortnight had passed, and Draco was carried out of the cellar by Amycus Carrow. 

"My Lord, Sir and Lady Malfoy, he's not responding, was laying in a puddle of his blood," Amycus was only worried because of how much he knew the boy's parents, and crazy-when-she-needed-to-be aunt, loved him, and didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. Basically, he wanted to save his own ass. As per usual. 

Narcissa and Lucius didn't say anything, only ran up to them, taking Draco from Amycus' arms and apparating. Where to, none of them knew, and they weren't going to find out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- hey! hope yall enjoyed this chapter! i have absolutely no clue with where this fic is going, how its going to progress or literally anything else, im just doing what i want at this point. but, i hope yall liked it, and i hope yall like the coming chapters.

-XOXOLUCIFER 🕷🕸


End file.
